


Endearment

by Duchesse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Pet Names, Reader Insert, Romance, lance would be that really uncomf boyfriend who makes u blush all the time, reader interactive, squish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: With your budding relationship now in bloom, Lance decides it’s time for a serious nickname.[Lance/You].





	Endearment

“So, ‘babe’ it is!”

“No. Absolutely not.”

At your flat tone, Lance’s shoulders slumped forward and his lips wobbled, eyes glimmering and pleading for your cooperation in this matter of tremendous importance. Your only response had been to shrink deeper into your seat, arms cutting into your body as you stared off into the corner of the room with a frown marring your lovely features.

“Aww, why not? Nicknames like ‘babe’ and ‘honey’ are normal,” he finally relented, flopping down next to you in the seat and swinging an arm across the back of it and your shoulders. “It’s just something that couples do. Something that people  _in love_  do.” He waggled his eyebrows at you.

You caught his cheeky smile and scoffed, hiding a smile behind your fingers as you looked away again. “Lance, we  _literally_  just started our relationship, like, two hours ago…”

“Right, right, right, right,” was his hurried reply, flapping his hand in the air as though attempting to clear it of your reluctance. “But, this is important. This sets the mood for us, and let’s everybody know just how serious we are.”

A gleeful laugh burst from his throat at your sigh of resignation, prompting him to scoot closer to you until your sides were flush together. He took to resting his arm around your nape as he mulled over the countless ideas swarming his mind.

“Okay, so, what about sweetcheeks? Eh? Eh?” he suggested, tempting you by prodding your knee with the tip of his shoe. “Pretty good, right?”

“Uh, hell no, that straight up sounds like something a drunk guy at a club would call you,” you rejoined, giving him a light jab in the ribs with your elbow. 

“What? Really? Hm… honey? Honeybun? Honeybunny?” he mused aloud, tapping his chin with a curved finger. He shifted his eyes into a sidelong glance, gauging your reaction and your deepening frowns. “Pooky bear? Schnookums? Smoochy Doodles?”

At that point, you had taken your hand across your face to hide your embarrassment as best as you were able, ears burning. “Lance,  _no_.”

“Oojy Coojy Woojy Moojy Poo-Poo, I’m hooooome~!” Lance exclaimed, hand cupped to his mouth. “Oh. That one has a nice ring to it.”

“I can’t believe you said that anywhere near me,” you whimpered, leaning forward until your elbows rested atop your thighs where you could fully barricade your face from his view. 

Lance took that moment to shift forward as well, slithering an arm around your waist as the proximity between you grew and his lips neared the shell of your ear. The hot puffs of air on your skin rocketed shivers down your spine, and your breathing seized.

It was then that he finally spoke, “Wittle nookie–”

You remembered to breathe again, only to sputter out,  “Oh my  _GOD_ , Lance.”


End file.
